NES Godzilla Rozdział 7 - Zenit
Rozdział 7: Zenit W końcu dotarłem do ostatniego świata. Nie lubię gadać o tej części. Wciąż mam z tym kłopot, ale wciąż jest coś co muszę zrobić, coś co chciałbym mieć już za sobą. Ludzie zasługują na to by wiedzieć. W tamtym momencie byłem świadom nadprzyrodzonej natury tej gry, ale Zenit był inny niż pozostałe światy. Podczas gdy inne światy były nadzwyczaj dziwne i czasami przerażające, w porównaniu do reszty Zenit był koszmarem. Nie musiałem iść dalej niż poza planszę by zobaczyć, że z Zenitem było coś nie tak. Pierwsza rzecz która rzuciła mi się w oczy to krwisto-czerwona tekstura planszy, i muzyka, która była dziwacznym pogwizdywaniem. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Zauważyłem, że dostałem Solomona i Anguriusa spowrotem i przez chwile poczułem się lepiej. Wtedy przesunąłem planszę w prawo by zobaczyć z kim tym razem będę musiał walczyć tym razem left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Tym razem byli to Destroyah i Ghidorah. Lecz sądząc po ikonce, Ghidora różnił się od oryginału, stał na ziemi zamiast latać. Groteskowo szczegółowa różowo-czerwona ikona która również wpadła mi w oko… Nie mogłem stwierdzić czym ona była i obawiałem się tego co może znaczyć. Wróciwszy do mojej strony planszy, zdecydowałem się rozpocząć przechodzenie planszy od ,,rutynowego,, poziomu quizowego, przed zrobieniem czegokolwiek innego. Nie byłem gotów na to co się stało. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Odskoczyłem gdy to zobaczyłem, towarzysząca do tego zniekształcona wersja ścieżki dźwiękowej z menu haseł jeszcze bardziej mnie przerażała. Wyglądało to mniej-więcej jakby ta twarz padła ofiarą jakiegoś przerażającego glitcha. Czy to zostało spowodowane przez pytanie ,,Czy będziesz za mną tęsknić?,, Czy ta twarz wiedziała, że to nastąpi? left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Przestałem myśleć o czymkolwiek krótko po tym gdy zauważyłem, że elementy ekranu zaczęły się rozchodzić, podczas gdy stałem nieruchomo, więc szybko stamtąd wybiegłem. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kiedy wróciłem na planszę, zdobyłem nowego potwora. Nawet nie zostałem o to zapytany. Chciałem go wybrać, ale to nastąpiło: left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - NIE left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ,,CO SIĘ DZIEJE DO CHOLERY?!,, Zachowanie gry mnie przerażało, nawet nie zacząłem żadnego poziomu. Nie mogłem zrozumieć dlaczego dostałem nowego potwora, którego nie mogłem użyć. Lecz podczas gdy tam byłem, miałem troszkę do zrobienia, więc postanowiłem obejrzeć ostatni ekran telewizyny: left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Żadnej animacji. Żadnej muzyki. Śmierć. Każdy zmysł podpowiadał mi by przestać grać, po prostu by wyłączyć tą grę. I coś w tej grze tak samo z siebie próbowało mnie ostrzec przed okropieństwami jakie czekały mnie w ostatnim świecie. Lecz przecież, przez całą drogę wręcz nakazywano mi, żebym się poddał. Nie mogłem wtedy tego zrobić, nie w ostatnim świecie! Po sprowokowaniu mnie wspomnieniami o Melisie, poczułem, że gra ma mi coś do powiedzenia. Zauważyłem, że pierwszym poziomem była Czerwona Świątynia, przynajmniej będę obyty z grafiką poziomu i z niczym innym. Do przejścia tego poziomu wybrałem Godzillę, potwora z którym byłem najbardziej zżyty. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Godzilla został zmniejszony, pasek poziomu i punktów zniknęły, a twarze z Niebieskiej Świątynii wróciły. Muzyka była podobna do tej z poprzedniej świątyni: Dziwne, nawiedzone wokalizacje. Próbowałem utrzymać mój duchowy spokój myśląc Jeśli ta świątynia będzie taka sama jak niebieska, to już oznacza, że nie będzie tu żadnych wrogów z, którymi będę musiał się uporać. Jak bardzo się myliłem. Po krótkiej przechadzce, wszystkie oczy tych twarzy zaczęły się świecić, a grupka bestii z Labiryntu Cieni wybiegła prosto na mnie. Jako, że nadciągały z prawej strony ekranu, musiałem utorować sobie przez nie drogę. left - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ta walka przetestowała mój refleks ale, dzięki niemu przedarłem się przez bestie. Po śmierci z każdego z nich wypadały apteczki, które pomogły mi zregenerować obrażenia które otrzymałem. Jednakże, w miarę jak przemierzałem przez korytarz, oczy rzeźb znów zaczęły świecić, przyzywając kolejne stado potworów. Było ich chyba tyle samo lecz, tym razem nie byłem gotowy i otrzymałem więcej obrażeń. Przebijałem się przez hordy, aż dotarłem do końca korytarza, gdzie użyłem promienia by zepchnąć pozostałe potwory z krawędzi, prosto do otchłani. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Na początku myślałem że trafiłem na ślepy zaułek lecz, kiedy oczy rzeźb przestały świecić, utworzył się przede mną most z cegieł. Poszedłem prostą ścieżką, i szedłem tak w prawo, aż natrafiłem na ścianę, gdzie miałem iść pionowo w górę, skacząc po kładkach. Po drodze, natrafiłem na nowe potwory i jakiegoś rodzaju kaplicę, w której stały rzeźby piekielnej Bestii oraz, kilku innych potworów, których nie rozpoznałem. left - - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - W miarę jak przemieszczałem się w górę, ścieżka zaczęła skręcać w dół. Musiałem skakać ostrożnie, żeby nie wpaść na wroga, a było ich akurat bardzo dużo, na tym poziomie. Nie mieli zbyt wielu ataków, ale z łatwością mogliby mnie zepchnąć z krawędzi platformy. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Na końcu tunelu było kilka małych platform, lewitujących nad otchłanią. Wylądowałem na jednej, u spodu, po lewej stronie ekranu i wtedy coś pojawiło się u góry. Przypominało Błękitnego Anioła z cmentarza, z tym że teraz miał czaszkę zamiast twarzy. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Żadne z przyjemnych uczuć, które towarzyszyły mi przy Błękitnym Aniele, nie były obecne przy tym czerwonym, który lewitował w przestrzeni. Jego oczy świeciły trochę tak jak u tamtych rzeźb i przyzywały potwory, z którymi musiałem walczyć. To z pewnością nie była ta sama, potulna istota, która widziałem wcześniej. To musiał być jakiegoś rodzaju Impostor. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Bitwa była bardzo wycieńczająca. Zacząłem z niecałą połową życia i musiałem radzić sobie z kilkoma przeciwnikami na raz,jednocześnie walczyć z grawitacją. Co gorsza, w miarę jak Czerwony Anioł otrzymywał obrażenia, niektóre platformy spadały w otchłań, aż zostały tylko 3. Jednakże, miałem jeszcze trochę szczęścia. Kiedy już myślałem że to koniec, uderzyłem Czerwonego Anioła jeszcze raz i okazało się że więcej nie mógłby już znieść. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - W momencie w którym Czerwony Anioł kompletnie przepadł, gra natychmiastowo powróciła na planszę. Przesunąłem Mothrę na najbliższy panel koło czerwonej świątyni, który wydawał się być mieszaniną liter, tworzących napis KILL(zabij). Zacząłem grę. left- - - - - - - - - - - Coś tak czułem. Cała grafika na tym poziomie składała się z pomieszanych liter. A Mothra, tak jak Godzilla, została zmniejszona o połowę swojego rozmiaru. Czułem, że wszystkie poziomy na Zenicie będą tak wyglądać. Muzyka w tle była straszna. Jakby ktoś rzucił do miksera wszystkie dźwięki, jakie może wydać konsola, po czym posklejał je w "piosenkę".Musiałem przez to ściszyć grę. left - - - - - - - - - - - Gra jako Mothra uczyniła unikanie przeciwników łatwiejszym, co nie zmienia faktu że bardzo starali się mnie dorwać. Pierwszymi przeciwnikami jakich zobaczyłem, byli bezgłowi Gigani. Później pojawiły się też hybrydy, poskładane z poprzednich bossów. Powyżej widać Tytanosaura z głową Biollante. Minęło pięć minut i nie natrafiałem na nic nowego. Poziom przemienił się w większy segment. Muzyka, przeobraziła się z głośnych, irytujących pisków, w coś przeszywającego i złowrogiego. Zmieniła się również grafika poziomu. Poziom wyglądał teraz na zakrwawione złomowisko. Wszystko było wściekle czerwone i przyprawiało mnie o mdłości. Wrogów przybyło. Nigdy nie wahali się za mną podążać i trudno było ich unikać. Pod koniec poziomu, przyszedł czas na punkt kulminacyjny. Chmara potworów połączyła się, tworząc jedno, olbrzymie, przerażające monstrum: left- - - - - - - - - - - Kiedy już przestałem panikować, odkryłem sposób na zniszczenie potwora: nieustanne strzelanie promieniem w chityny Hedory, które formowały "głowę" tego czegoś. Jeżeli strzeliło się gdziekolwiek indziej, obrażenia się regenerowały. left- - - - - - - - - - - Pomimo tego, że wiedziałem o słabych punktach potwora, walka nadal była ekstremalnie trudna. Powiedziałbym że była jak z Księżycową Bestią, jeśli nie gorzej. Najczęstszym atakiem potwora było pchnięcie w przód, ramionami, pokrytymi piłami Gigana i ostrzami. Gdyby cię chociaż musnęły, wyssałyby ci życie. Gdy było już po wszystkim, pozostałe potwory poodpadały, rozpuszczając się przy kontakcie z ziemią. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - Po powrocie na planszę, pomyślałem sobie, "Dotychczas, gra wystawiała poziomy od najłatwiejszego i było coraz trudniej... W takim razie, jak trudna będzie reszta Zenitu?" Dwa poziomy z głowy, zostały trzy. Ja i moje potwory, postawiliśmy stopę w świecie koszmarów, którym był Zenit. Rozmyślanie nad następnym krokiem było trudniejsze i bardziej stresujące, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Ostatecznie, nie miałem pojęcia jak będzie wyglądał dany poziom, ani czy dany potwór będzie na niego gotowy. Pozostało mi zgadywać. Próbowałem się domyślić co oznaczały poszczególne ikony. Ostatni poziom z Bossem oczywiście reprezentował jakiegoś rodzaju wulkaniczną strefę, z lawą i otwartymi płomieniami. Środkowa ikona... Nadal nie kapowałem co to miało być, oprócz tego że wyglądała"mięsiście" i przypominała jakiś organ. Była też dziwnie duża. Ikona do której miałem najbliżej i na którą miałem wejść w następnej kolejności, przypominała coś na kształt ciernistych pnączy, obrastających kałużę krwi. Stwierdziłem że będzie to jeden z tych poziomów z "rzekami krwi", takich jak pościg w Demencji. Dla tego też wybrałem Anguirus'a, ze względu na jego umiejętność do toczenia się pod wodą, co nadawało mu maksymalną prędkość. Poziom który nazwę "Krwawym Jeziorem" był dokładnie tym, czego się spodziewałem. Rzeki krwi oraz cierniste pnącza pokrywające całą glebę. Muzyka była raczej bez wyrazu, a jednak dało się słyszeć pewien rytm wybijany na bębnie i kilku innych instrumentach. Dużo echa, czasami zdawało mi się słyszeć coś, co przypominało bęben pod wodą. left- - - - - - - - - - - Byłem rozczarowany tym, że Anguirus został skurczony tak jak Godzilla i Mothra. Jednak wszystkie poziomy na Zenicie miały takie być. Nie byłem już taki pewny siebie, bo moje olbrzymie potwory nie były już wcale olbrzymie. Szedłem przed siebie przez jakieś 5minut, bez żadnych przeszkód, aż natrafiłem na ślepy zaułek. left- - - - - - - - - - - Między gruntem na którym stałem, a skrawkiem ziemi po prawej stronie ekranu była masywna przepaść. Normalnie wskoczyłbym do wody i przepłynął na drugą stronę ale, nie było gdzie iść. Drogę blokował mi stos cierni. Dwie postaci z błoną na rękach i z ustami jak po trądzie, siedziały na pnączach i skrzeczały na mnie, niczym kruki kiedy ktoś wstąpi na ich terytorium. Kolejny nieprzyjemny dowód na prawdopodobną wrażliwość istot z gry. O ile można o nich mówić że są "z gry". Wskoczyłem do wody i powoli opadłem na dno. Wodni przeciwnicy byli wszędzie i trudno było ich omijać. Szczególnie agresywny był czarny rekin, na szczęście natrafiłem tylko na jednego. left- - - - - - - - - - - - Robiło się coraz tłoczniej więc, wypłynąłem na powierzchnię która, jak się okazało, była cała pokryta dryfującymi zwłokami. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - "Przerażające ale, przynajmniej nie są zagrożeniem." Tak przynajmniej pomyślałem. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - ...I wtedy wszystkie wyskoczyły na mnie! Próbowały wciągnąć mnie pod wodę i wysysali mi przy tym życie. Wszyscy atakowali grupą i kiedy zrzuciłem z siebie jedno,kolejne wskakiwało mi na plecy. Musiałem zwinąć się w kulę żeby ich zrzucić. Kiedy podziałało, natychmiast popędziłem przed siebie. Nie minęło dużo czasu, aż natrafiłem na kolejną ścieżkę na lądzie. Tak na stronie: Po cierniach da się chodzić ale, zadają obrażenia. Niektóre z nich można było niszczyć ale, tylko te cieńsze. Musiałem niszczyć wiele pnączy i jednocześnie zwalczać nowych wrogów. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Przeszkodził mi ekran: left- - - - - - - - - - - - - MATKO Ekran został na widoku tylko przez trzydzieści sekund, po czym wróciłem do gry. Wpadłem na kolejny, ślepy zaułek i ujrzałem człekokształtną, ciężarną istotę, wiszącą, u góry ekranu, po prawej stronie, za jej kręgosłup/tchawicę. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - W jednej chwili, brzuch istoty został rozerwany od środka! left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Kiedy dolna część jej ciała opadła, ukazał mi się boss Krwawych Jezior; left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Poleciał w moją stronę, wydając przeszywający krzyk. Musiałem się cofnąć. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Nietoperz był bardzo ruchliwym bossem, szybkim i trudnym do trafienia. Kiedy przemieszczałem się do przodu i do tyłu, potwór nagle otworzył paszczę i wystrzelił w moją stronę falę igieł. Przeskoczyłem nad nimi i uderzyłem potwora w głowę. Ten odleciał ode mnie. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - W locie, nietoperz strzelił płomieniem ze swoich oczodołów i próbował mnie spalić. Toczyłem się po ziemi. Traciłem przez to energię ale, wyrównało to naszą prędkość. Cykl powtarzał się w ten sposób trzy razy, aż potwór padł martwy. Straciłem w walce większość życia. Wróciłem na koniec poziomu. Olbrzymi bluszcz blokujący mi wyjście już zniknął. "Zostały już tylko dwa poziomy. Kogo posłać tym razem?" Godzilla, Mothra i Anguirus już przeszli po poziomie więc, został mi Solomon. No i tajemniczy piąty potwór. Ponowiłem próbę wybrania go. Nic z tego. Postanowiłem zagrać Godzillą i zostawić Solomona na ostatni poziom. Drugim przedostatnim poziomem który nazwę "Organicznym Poziomem", był najbardziej nieprzyjemnym dla oka. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Już na początku zauważyłem że grafika wyglądała do bólu inaczej. Atmosfera była okrutna, a głośna, dudniąca muzyka w tle pogarszała sprawę. Bałem się myśleć o tym, co mogę tu napotkać i po kilku sekundach, coś się pojawiło: left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Dwie odrażające... rzeczy. Większość poziomu była trudna do opisania. Wszystko przyprawiało o ciarki swoim pseudo-realistycznym wyglądem. Większość przeciwników wyglądała jak mieszanka zwierząt i chodzącego gore'u z zębami. Warto też podkreślić że wszystkie potwory były wyraźnie większe niż Godzilla i chociaż większość z nich była głupia, to każdy z nich wytrzymywał ponad 30 ciosów. Dla tego też, lepiej było od nich uciekać, niż podejmować walkę ale, nigdy nie było jasne w którą stronę uciekać. Podczas gdy większość poziomów bazowała na maszerowaniu z lewa w prawo do wyjścia, na tym poziomie należało głównie spadać w dół, zeskakując z krawędzi platform, na kolejne poniżej. Nie było też możliwości powrotu na wyższe platformy, jeżeli była taka potrzeba. Dodatkowo, wielu przeciwników zachowywało się, jakby byli świadomi tego że musisz zeskakiwać na dół i stali na krawędzi platform, czekając na ciebie. W takich wypadkach trzeba było odchodzić i czekać aż potwór odpuści. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Po jakimś czasie, natrafiłem na platformy poustawiane jedna na drugiej, z małymi odstępami między sobą. Przypominało to labirynt. Na szczęście, jedynymi przeciwnikami którzy się w nich mieścili były czteronogie potwory z początku poziomu. Całość utrudniały podłużne, tasiemcowate potwory które, wbijały się pomiędzy platformami i zamykały cię w pułapkach. Jedynym atakiem na który reagowały, był promień cieplny ale, kosztowało to dużo mocy, a nie mogłem długo grac bez energii. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Podczas unikania abominacji na tym poziomie, dowiedziałem się że jeżeli stało się w miejscu zbyt długo,grunt próbował pochłonąć twojego potwora; left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Już chyba na jakieś 4 minuty przed końcem poziomu, zacząłem tracić zmysły. Napięcie było straszne, a widok tych potworów przyprawiał mnie o mdłości. Miałem ochotę zapauzować grę żeby poszukać torby na wymioty ale, udało mi się wytrzymać. Oprócz tego, odkryłem pewną sztuczkę pod koniec poziomu, było co prawda za późno bym cokolwiek na tym zyskał. Jeżeli dwa różne gatunki potworów na siebie wpadły, zaczynały walczyć i zostawiały mnie w spokoju. Nie spowodowałem tego. To po prostu nastąpiło: left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Nareszcie. Pod koniec poziomu nadszedł czas na kolejnego Bossa. Z pewnością był paskudny ale, od jego wyglądu ważniejsze było uporanie się z nim, a jako że miałem nie całą połowę życia, nie było mowy o pomyłkach. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Kiedy ujrzałem go po raz pierwszy, był przymocowany do podłoża lecz, po dziesięciu ciosach odłączył się od podłogi i zaczął lewitować. Poruszał się szybko i w przeciwieństwie bossa z Krwawych Jezior, nie ulegał grawitacji w najmniejszym stopniu. Był nawet w stanie przenikać przez podłogę, nie kolidując z nią. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Wykorzystywał to na swoją korzyść często ukrywając się pod ziemią i wyskakując znienacka. Przestał po tym jak parę razy kopnąłem go w twarz. Różowawy obszar na jego górnej szczęce była jego słabym punktem. Jeżeli uderzyło się go tam zbyt wiele razy, ten dostawał spazmów i miotał się po ekranie. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Jego kolejna strategia polegała na nieustannym lataniu w górę i w dół, podczas przesuwania się z boku na bok. Starał się przy tym mnie ugryźć. Miałem już drastycznie mało życia więc, nieustannie używałem promienia cieplnego, przed którym nie miał się jak bronić. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Robiło się poważnie. Potwór postradał zmysły i latał po ekranie. Musiałem pod nim kucać i uderzać go w plecy, kiedy mnie mijał. Padł po kolejnych dwudziestu ciosach. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - "Został jeszcze jeden poziom..." I wszystko sprowadziło się do jednego,ostatniego poziomu. Bez zastanowienia wybrałem Solomona i wybrałem ostatni poziom, być może zbyt popędliwie. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Ostatni poziom był zdecydowanie granica między tym, do czego zdolna była grafika w NES'ie i tym, co gra mogła stworzyć. Muzyka również była warta uwagi. Była to jedyna ścieżka która pojawiła się na dwóch różnych poziomach - potworny wrzask, z cmentarza kiedy pojawiła się na nim Bestia. Kiedy tylko zacząłem grę, zastałem tam przeciwnika, gotowego do ataku. Centaura z biczem w ręku. Nie był sam. Kiedy tylko zacząłem walkę, pojawiło się więcej centaurów. Pędziły z obu stron ekranu na raz. Nie byłem na to gotowy. Lot Solomona ocalił mnie przed otrzymaniem nadmiaru obrażeń na początku gry. Centaury podążały za mną ale, chyba nie potrafiły skakać. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Po ucieczce przed centaurami-popędzaczami, zauważyłem dziury w ziemi. Podczas unikania kontaktu z mieczo-zębnymi powietrznymi potworami, zbliżyłem się do lawy i wtedy wyłoniło się z niej jakieś stworzenie. Nie udało mu się mnie złapać ale, było rozwścieczone. Musiałem reagować natychmiastowo, żeby uniknąć natychmiastowej śmierci. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Przybywało nowych przeciwników i robiło się coraz trudniej. Najwięcej kłopotów sprawiały czerwone demony, które pluły ogniem, stojąc na szczytach wąskich, wysokich gór. Czekałem aż były odwrócone i wtedy kopałem je w locie, zrzucając je do lawy. Wtedy też zauważyłem, że nie dostaję zdrowia za zabijanie wrogów. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Nie cały grunt był stabilny. W pewnym momencie, z gleby zostały tylko małe grudki, dryfujące powoli w prawo. Niektóre z nich tonęły w lawie, po tym jak się na nich wylądowało i nie dało się odróżnić tych tonących od tych stabilnych. Bycie blisko lawy zwiększało zagrożenie ze strony lawowych potworów i było to bardzo frustrujące. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Wydawało mi się że jest tam bardzo gorąco, przez co nie mogłem się na niczym skoncentrować. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek mocno zgrzaliście się na słońcu, to mnie rozumiecie. Musiałem stale robić sobie przerwy, żeby się napić. Byłem niemalże pewien że to przez grę, a nie przez moją wyobraźnię ale, nie chciałem o tym myśleć. Pod koniec poziomu, napotkałem kolejnego bossa, wyłaniającego się z lawy. Jego przybycie oznajmił donośny, przerażający ryk: left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Kiedy to monstrum postawiło stopę na lądzie, zdałem sobie sprawę z jego rozmiarów. Był kilka razy większy od Solomona. Kiedy już wzniosłem się w górę żeby zaatakować, potwór otwarł swoją paszczę i zionął olbrzymim strumieniem płomieni.: left- - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Musiałem stale unikać płomieni i zbliżać się do bossa, na tyle blisko, abym mógł zionąć mu promieniem prosto w twarz, zmuszając potwora żeby się cofnął. Jeżeli się nie cofał, to parł naprzód, spychając Solomona do lawy. Bestia robiła duże przerwy między zionięciami, które najwyraźniej zużywały dużo energii. Korzystałem z tego żeby atakować lecz, potwora było stać na więcej, a ja musiałem się osłaniać przed potworami, które leciały w moją stronę. W miarę jak potwór tracił życie, stawał się szybszy i wydawało mi się, że ta walka jest jak przepychanka nad mostem z ziemi. Po ok.40 ciosach, potwór został pokonany i spadł do lawy, skąd przyszedł. Ostatni poziom został ukończony. Zostało mi pokonać dwóch bossów i stoczyć ostatnią walkę z Bestią. Z jakiegoś powodu uznałem ze z Ghidorą będzie łatwiej więc, najpierw zabrałem się do walki z nim. Klasyczna piosenka z gry, z walki z Ghidorą zaczęła grać, podczas gdy ja stanąłem do walki z nowym King Ghidorą. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - King Ghidora był potężny i nadzwyczajnie uparty. Natychmiast uderzył mnie promieniem grawitacyjnym, który zadawał więcej obrażeń niż promień Godzilli. Priorytetem było powstrzymywanie Ghidory od wystrzeliwania promieniem za wszelką cenę. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Jednakże Ghidora szybko przejrzał moją taktykę i również zaczął używać ataków fizycznych. Uderzał wszystkimi swoimi szyjami na raz,odpychając mnie do tyłu tak, że nie dało się go uderzyć w żadną z głów. Miałem jednak pewną taktykę. Starczyło poczekać aż wysunął jedną ze swoich głów do przodu, by później uderzyć w niego promieniem: left- - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Zadziałało i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, promień pozbawił Ghidorę środkowej głowy. Minęło zaledwie kilka sekund nim domyśliłem się do czego to zmierza. Miałem rację... left- - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - ...King Ghidora użył mocy Glitcha, by zmienić się w Mecha-King Ghidorę. Jednakże, tym co mnie uderzyło była nagła zmiana muzyki. Słyszałem ją już wcześniej. To nie była muzyka z gry. To była muzyka z gry Super Godzilla, z walki z Mecha-King Ghidorą. Pierwszym atakiem MKG był najbardziej zabójczy: Maszynowe Ramię. Działanie było podobne do piły Gigana. Ramię unieruchamiało twojego potwora i natychmiastowo pozbawiało go życia. Na szczęście, Timer zakończył odliczanie nim Ghidora zadał znaczne obrażenia. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Musiałem pokonać MKG zanim ten zdążyły użyć Ramienia więc, wybrałem do walki Solomona. Oba potwory wydawały się być na równym poziomie. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Jednak Solomon był szybszy i mógł ciąć oraz strzelać promieniem bez przerwy więc, cyborg zniknął w kilka sekund. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Ghidora został pokonany. Powróciłem na planszę. Miałem przewagę liczebną nad moim wrogiem. Cztery potwory na jednego. Zwycięstwo wydawało się być w zasięgu ręki. Bazowa ikona zmieniła swój kolor na czerwony i dało się czuć emitującą z niej nienawiść. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Walkę z Destroyah (Niszczycielem) zacząłem jako Anguirus. Muzyka była taka sama jak w walce z Ghidorą. Destroyah zaczął walkę w swojej mikroskopijnej formie. PO jednym ciosie przeszedł w formę zarodkową, którą też łatwo było zniszczyć. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Sprawa przyjęła poważny obrót w momencie w którym Destroyah przyjął formę Agregatową. Usiłował przejąć inicjatywę za pomocą dużych ramion oraz, micro-tlenowego promienia. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Atak zwiniętego Anguirusa, momentalnie stal się bezużyteczny, gdyż ilekroć chciałem go użyć, Destroyah atakował swoimi długimi ramionami. Przez krótką chwilę musiałem polegać na sile fizycznej. Na chwilę nim zabrakło czasu, Destroyah przeszedł w formę latającą, a tu Anguirus nie zdałby się na wiele. Powracając na planszę, postanowiłem powalczyć Mothrą (która moim zdaniem pasowała do walk powietrznych). left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Mothra była słabsza niż Anguirus ale, za to była lepiej wyposażona do walki z latającym Destroy'ą. więc miałem przewagę. Aczkolwiek, muzyka przeszła w Mecha-King Ghidorę, a Destroyah osiągnął ostateczną formę szybciej, niż oczekiwałem i nastąpił drastyczny zwrot akcji. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Ataki Mothry nic nie robiły Destroy'ii. Musiałem ciągle unikać jego ataków, w oczekiwaniu na Timer. Pomimo że pokonanie Niszczyciela Mothrą wydawałoby się niemożliwe, nadal miałem jeszcze trzy inne potwory. Ostateczna forma Destro'ii była mocno opancerzona i walka mogła długo zająć. Ostatecznie, nie używałem dużo strategii, jedynie atakowałem najbrutalniej i najszybciej jak się dało. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Kiedy już kończyło mu się życie, Destroyah postanowił użyć swojego ostatniego kontrataku- promienia energii emitującego z jego klatki piersiowej. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Nie mam pojęcia ile zadałby mi obrażeń, gdyż na chwilę nim wystrzelił, uderzyłem go prosto w otwór w miejscu mostka, niszcząc go! left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Było już po wszystkim. Ostatni Kaiju padł. Bylem tak podekscytowany że niemalże zapomniałem o tym, ze zostało jeszcze coś do zrobienia, nim gra mogła się skończyć. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Widok tej ikony był bardzo bolesnym ciosem poniżej pasa. Przez chwilę nic nie mogłem z siebie wyrzucić. Byłem przerażony. Naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia jak będzie wyglądać ostatnia walka. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, przesunąłem Godzillę na ostatnie pole i zacząłem poziom. "Teraz jesteś na miejscu. To już koniec, Jedna, ostatnia rzecz i po wszystkim." Zmienił się ekran i ujrzałem... left- - - - - - - - - - - - - ...Nicość! Po prostu Godzilla na czarnym tle. Łaziłem w tę i we w tę, wystrzeliłem promieniem ale, nic się nie działo. Wtem, coś usłyszałem - stłumiony odgłos znajomego bębna. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - left Następny Rozdział Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Gry